


Personal Toy Alternate

by CometsofTsushima



Series: D.Va Song sadness [3]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chastity, Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans, tbd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometsofTsushima/pseuds/CometsofTsushima
Summary: What if Brigitte was the dominant one?





	Personal Toy Alternate

**Author's Note:**

> So far it’s just one chapter, but maybe it will be more. It’s essential just a switcheroo of what happened in “Personal Toy” chapter 5, so it starts there.

Talking with the gamer as she changed, she began to learn a lot about her. She was a very nice person, maybe a bit prideful, but overall she was very sweet. She was even kinda docile, like she was on medication, she avoided bringing such a topic up, as it might be inappropriate. She did bring up how calm she was though. “It’s just something I’m doing. You’ll learn about it later I’m sure.” She said. Brigitte nodded, respecting her privacy.

They chatted more, Hana with her back awkwardly turned around as Brigitte changed her clothes. She took off her swimsuit, throwing them over her bathroom door, letting them hang there. She was careful about not letting Hana see her actual privates, so she quickly slipped her panties on. Small hands began to massage her shoulders from behind, tender fingers pressing into her neck, working the stress knots out of her. She was surprised, but it was not unwelcomed. “Oh… that feels so good….” She purred, trying to turn around, but being stopped with a gentle hand on her face. The hands slowly began to pull her to her bed, guiding her. “Close your eyes.” Hana said, taking the tie out of her hair. She began to run her fingers through her red locks as she gently sat her down on the bed. She felt like putty in Hana’s hands. She was very good at massaging. She exhaled, enjoying the feeling of Hana combing her hair, and the sweet words she said into her ear. “Lay down for me, ok?” Hana said, to which Brigitte obeyed, laying down on her bed. The gamer ran her hands over the Swedes body, brushing her skin and lightly tickling her arms. She giggled, enjoying her touches. “On your back please.” Hana requested. Brigitte nodded, flipping herself over on her tummy. She closed her eyes, resting her head on her arms. “I see you want to get straight to the fun huh?” She teased. Hana giggled in response, beginning to roll her hands up her back, kneading her muscles. “Gotta make moves don’t you? The number one has to keep that reputation up.” Brigitte exhaled, nodding her head. “As long as you continue this massage I don’t care what you do.”

The gamer continued the back-rub, carefully manipulating her flesh and muscles, removing her tension and stress. The gamer pressed her palm gently on her spine, pressing down. A small *crack* could be heard, prompting Brigitte to let out a small moan. “You’re pretty good at this.” She said, smiling into her pillow. Hana did not say anything, instead opting to rub her shoulders.

Brigitte could feel her drowsiness catching up, assisted by the tender massage she was receiving. _“I’m going to just let her work on me. No reason to stop her.”_ She smiled, letting her self dose, enjoying the gentle touches and caresses the gamer was giving her.

Hana kept stroking Brigitte, stopping when she heard the soft snores from her snoring. Smiling, she pulled the covers over the sleeping girl, sighing, wishing she could just be with her. “Conflicted?” The smooth voice said behind her. Hana jumped slightly, turning around. She groaned. “Olivia, what do you want?” She said, her attitude breaking through her formally calm demeanor. She winced slightly, waiting for the pain, but it didn’t come. She looked back up, just seeing the Latina stand there. She waved her hand, as if brushing her questioning gaze away. “Yeah, unfortunately I have to move on, Talons mobilizing and I’ve gotta go with them.” She said. Olivia snapped her fingers, a hard-light chair forming behind her. She took a seat. “Oh this?” She asked, pointing to the chair. Hana nodded, slightly confused, but already knowing the answer. Olivia smiled, “being resourceful has its benefits.” She said. Hana shook her head, “Alright, continue.” Losing her patience more, crossing her arms in front of her. Olivia nodded, tossing her small box. Hana fumbled with it momentarily before catching it in her palms. “Don’t open it, let me finish.” Olivia said, holding her hands up. Hana set the small box down by Brigitte’s bed, giving her a glance to make sure she was still asleep. Hana nodded, waiting for Olivia to continue. “Anyway…” she said, rolling her eyes, “I won’t be here to own you anymore, but I still have to be spiteful about it. There’s a timer in that box, when it’s over you let yourself out.” She stopped, putting emphasis on her next words. “Or. You can just ignore it, and I can make your life more interesting.” She said. Hana’s stomach dropped, her mind filling with all sorts of thoughts. “And one more thing.” She said, motioning for her to open the package. Hana nodding, picking up the small white box and popping it open. Hana was confused. “Are those more boosters?” She asked, noting the black boxes and a remote as well. Olivia shrugged. “I’m just going to select option 2 for you. By now!” She said, waving her hand and the normal purple static fizzed around her position until she was gone. Hana was confused, but she just let it go, closing the white box back up, returning her attention to the sleeping Swede. Hana brushed her hair to the side, barely containing a laugh at the sight of drool all over her pillow. She watched the woman sleep, running her fingers through her red locks as she lightly snored. She smiled, seeing her eyes begin to open.

The mechanic smiled. “Hi there. Did I fall asleep?” She asked, sleepily, moving her head up to look at Hana. Hana continued to pet Brigitte, enjoying the purrs she started to make in response. “Maybe… it’s ok though, just enjoy yourself.” She said. Brigitte nodded, rolling back onto her back, closing her eyes again. “Lead on Miss Song.” She said. Hana rolled her eyes upon hearing name. “Hmph. Do you have a washcloth I could use?” Brigitte nodded, pointing to a cupboard. “Right there, just grab anyone.” She said Hana walked over to the cabinet, opting for a cotton one. She closed the cabinet, walking back over to Brigitte. “Now….” She said, wiping her face clean, getting all of the drool off. Brigitte tried to slide away from the cloth, giggling. “Stop, it tickles!” She said, fussing over it. Brigitte tried to push the cloth away, slightly embarrassed at herself. Hana only smiled, finished her job before she dropped the cloth behind her.

“I’m going to kiss you know.” She said, jumping on her before she could argue. Their lips met each other, Brigitte momentarily surprised, but quickly closing her eyes and returning the kiss, attempting to deepen it with her tongue. She opened her eyes confused, noticing the gamer struggle with actually kissing her. She pulled away, finding it funny how she was still attempting to kiss her.

”Hana… have you ever kissed someone before?” She asked, a smirk forming on her face, seeing the blush on the small girl. “Yes.” Hana simply said, tackling her back to the bed. Brigitte squeaked in surprise, moaning into Hana’s kiss, tongue everyone. A hand gently cupped one of her breasts, rolling it and pinching her nipple. “Oh… ah… Hana….” She yelped, feeling herself get aroused with the touches of the girl on top of her. She didn’t want Hana to to get freaked out, but the haze of arousal clouded her thinking.

Hana loved the cute moans Brigitte made as she kissed her, the sounds making herself hot and warm. She strained in her cage, but kept kissing her, loving the lust and denial she felt. As she continued their kiss and her groping, she felt something lightly poke her bottom. She stopped, getting off Brigitte to see something poking out of her panties. _“Oh, I get it now.”_ She thought. She looked up at the Swede, seeing her blush.

“Uh, it’s alright… you don’t uh….” Her embarrassment winning over her desire. Hana returned her attention back to the bulge in the fabric, gently pulling the cloth down. A small member, like her own, sprang out, standing promptly at attention. Hana shuddered, remembering the feeling of her place standing straight up. Hana looked back up at her, saying, “it’s fine. We’ll go over this later.” She said, before wrapping her hand around Brigitte’s shaft, keeping eye contact as she began to pump her mass up and down.

“Oh my god.” Brigitte panted, her tongue sticking out and her eyes becoming cloudy. Hana continued to pump with her one hand, tapping Brigitte’s orbs with her other hand. Hana continued to pleasure the woman, going up and down with her hand, letting herself become excited, wishing she had something stuffed inside of her. “Oh god… please….” Brigitte whined. Hana kept pumping, before lowering her mouth onto the other woman’s member. She used her tongue, wrapping it around the shaft, licking and kissing the tip of her cock, using her other hand to caress her orbs. She strained in her cage, her own member completely filling her prison, so full it began to ache. She kept tasting the woman’s tip, completely enveloping her mouth over it, taking the entire object in her mouth. “Oh please… I’m gonna….” Hana knew what was coming, getting ready, still bobbing her mouth up and down on her. She felt Brigitte’s member begin to convulse, warm liquid began to ooze out of the woman’s tip, before a burst of it shot down her throat, the sticky substance sliding down her gullet.

Hana lapped up all the fluids, taking her mouth off of the member and falling backwards onto the bed, savoring the salty flavor and letting the excess trickle out of her mouth and onto her shirt. Her own cocklet began to quiver, her desire and lust clouding her thought, and she cried out as she felt herself begin to leak, the cage draining all of her cum.

She exhaled, seeing how Brigitte was laying. The poor girl looked like her soul had left her, her eyes were lazily rolling in her head, and her tongue was sitting outside of her mouth, leaning to the side, her arms spread open, and her breathing had finally slowed down. Hana licked her lips, attempting to get any left over cum off of her face.

Brigitte exhaled, her member shrinking. She pulled up her panties, pushing her exhausted member down into her underpants. She looked at the spent gamer, her breath ragged, and from giving her the time of her life. Brigitte crawled over to girl, kissing her mouth. The girl gulped, but kissed her back, using her tongue, and Brigitte returned it, tasting herself on the girl’s lips. She reached down for the girls crotch, wanting to return the favor. Her hand wanting to rub her slick folds, but instead hit something metal. “Hana, what’s-” but the girl blushed, trying to get up, but Brigitte had already snagged her, pulling her sweatpants and panties down.

The girl yelped, trying to cover herself. Brigitte stood up with her, kissing her cheek. “Whatever it is, I won’t judge you.” She said into the girls ear. Hana shook her head, trying to go, but she was stopped by Brigitte’s hands. She pulled her hands away from her privates. “Brigitte wait!” But she already moved her arms to the side. A very small, sleek silver and white device was attached to her member, completely covering it. The device was about half an inch long, with a small metal cable attached around her orbs, anchoring the thing in place, and a perforated hole in the middle, presumably for her to use the bathroom out of. The words ‘property of Olivia Colomar’ Engraved around the hole. Brigitte looked at the device, and then at Hana, Wondering what to say, but Hana beat her to it.

“I was caged by someone in exchange that they don’t tell anyone of my secret.” She said, pointing to the device and saying, “this is both the cost, and the reason.” Brigitte nodded. “You didn’t want anyone to know you were trans, right?” She asked, to which Hana nodded. “Yeah, that sounds right.” She said, her face dropping. Brigitte bounced the cage in her palms, finding it cute, and noticing how small it really is. The cage reverberated to her touch. Brigitte looked as Hana. “How long have you been like this?” She asked. Hana looked down, saying “I’ve been like this for 38 days.” She said.

Brigitte picked up Hana, who squealed as she was picked off the ground, and placed on her lap. She kissed Hana, hugging her tight to her chest. “Are you ok with this?” She asked, looking into the girls eyes. Hana nodded, slightly blushing. “I… kinda like it..” She said, but continued before Brigitte could say anything. “I can’t be with you, it’s not fair to you.” Brigitte cocked her head. “Why?” She asked. Hana stuttered. “I don’t know. I just don’t want you to have to deal with this.” She stood, leaving the box open on her bed. “I’m sure she’ll leak my secret anyway. It’s not fair to you.” She said.

Brigitte looked at the cage, touching the words on it. The cage reverberated to her touch, and it started to talk. “SMB ownership has been transferred. New owner registered as Brigitte Lindholm. New time until release… to be determined.” The device stopped, leaving Brigitte slightly confused. She turned to look at the gamer, who was just covering her face with her hands.

“Do I… own you now?” She asked, looking at the cage, noticing how the words had changed, now saying her own name, ‘Brigitte Lindholm’. Hana looked down, noticing the word change before returning her attention back to her. “Yeah, I guess so.” She said, almost nonchalantly. Hana leaned up, sliding her underwear and sweatpants back on, leaning on the foot of her bed. Brigitte looked at her, then down at her groin. “SMB device.” She said, hoping it would respond to her. Hana yelped as the device began to vibrate. “Brigitte Lindholm vocal key activated. Please input desired time of chastity.” It said. Hana looked at her, confused.

Brigitte smiled, a type of fire shinning in her eyes, a devious fire of a newfound desire. Hana looked at her, fright in her eyes. Brigitte looked at Hana, the same smile on her face. “Charity period, permanent. Set release time as never.” She said, enjoying the look of astonishment on the girl’s face. The cage spoke again. “Slave Hana-Song’s chastity period set as permanent. Current mood… slavish.” Hana spoke, her voice was weak with lust as she said, “I’m… owned by you…?” Brigitte stood up, walking to the foot of her bed, a smile on her face as she began to pet the girl. “Yes, and there are gonna be a lot of new rules around here.” She said.

Hana quivered, feeling her chest vibrate, as if a wave was passing through her. She felt the soft hand on her head, gently petting her, saying sweet-nothings in her ear. Her mind swam in the pleasure of being owned, feeling her desire of servitude surfacing as Brigitte continued to pet her. Hana spoke, struggling to formulate the words. “What… do you wish… of me…?” She asked, looking up at the woman. Brigitte smirked, before pulling off all of Hana’s clothing, to which she assisted, not wanting to fight back. Soon she sat there, nude. Her cage dangling between her legs, swaying as her member attempted to straighten inside. “Sleep for now.” Brigitte said. “I’ll have something for you tomorrow.”

Hana nodded, crawling back over to the covers, before Brigitte grabbed her shoulder. “No pet.” She said. Pointing to the floor. “Animals sleep on the floor.” She said. Hana shuddered, her cage somehow getting even more crowded. “Ye… yes Mistress.” She said, moving onto the floor, where a blanket and pillow were tossed down to her. She made her bed on the floor, right by Brigitte’s bed, sandwiching herself between the one blanket, and cuddling the pillow.

“Goodnight Pet.” Brigitte said, petting her head. Hana purred, enjoying the light touches from Brigitte, feeling herself dose off.

———

Brigitte finished the small list of tasks, a small smile touching her lips. She set the halo-pad down on the nightstand, careful to not step on the snoring Bunny. She walked over to her closet, organizing some of the clothes she wanted Hana to wear, putting them into 2 different rows, setting out a lace collar for her as well. Brigitte stripped out of her own clothes, searching through her own personal clothes for something to wear, deciding on some baggy sweatpants, and a black long sleeve t-shirt. She pulled some of her nice silk panties out, and a white bra, slipping both articles of clothing on before pulling the pants and shirt on. Pulling her hair back, sliding it through a hair tie, whilst pulling her bangs over her ear, completing her look. Walking to the door, smiling one last time before opening the door, and leaving.

———

Hana felt herself swimming, her arms and legs cutting through the water as she dove, flipping and twisting herself as she swam. A snorkel over her face, she could see under the salty waves, eyeing the coral and sand at the bottom of the shallow sea. She angled down, swimming towards the bottom; the small fishes darting away from her.

A black shadow darkened the water around her, prompting Hana to look up. She gurgled, but shut her mouth quickly, trying to conserve her air. A large shark was swimming above her, slowly, lazily turning from right to left, it’s tail batting the water. Hana deftly removed her flippers, letting them float to the surface, herself swimming away. The shark paid no mind to either of them, leaving both the flippers and Hana alone, instead angling itself away from them, going to deeper water.

———

Hana bolted upright, lightly sweating from the dream. She looked around, seeing the underside of a bed to her right, and a doorway to her left. She sighed, remembering she was at Brigitte’s room. She pulled the blanket off of her, looking for her clothes, but finding them nowhere. Hana stood up, the cage swaying back and forth, as she looked around the room, noticing how Brigitte was also gone.

Her eyes fell to halo-pad on the nightstand. She picked it up, opening the tablet, reading the already open document. Her breathing picked up, becoming heavy and lust-filled as she read the document.

1\. I’m your Mistress now. You will address me as such.

2\. Follow my commands.

3\. Clean yourself every morning and night. You may use my bathroom while you stay here.

4\. I’ve organized some of my clothes. Pick out an outfit from the ‘acceptable’ row, I expect to see you in it.

5\. You will never cum unless I say so.

6\. Don’t speak unless spoken to.

7\. Adopt that position Olivia gave you when I request it.

8\. I will punish you however, whenever, and over whatever I want.

9\. Keep yourself bare. I know you already do, but don’t stop.

10\. Your new bed is under my own, look under it. I’ll be home in an hour after you read this. Be ready to serve when I get back.

Hana kneeled down, pulling the sheets up. The same wave went through her again, upon seeing the plexiglass cage underneath it, fit with a keypad lock and a small mattress. She noticed the door was ajar; pulling it open she put the pillow and blanket on the mattress, crawling out and shutting the door fully.

Hana stood up, walking over to the bathroom. She opened the door, seeing a very neat restroom. She did her normal business, then stepped into the shower, quickly turning the diPad to a moderately warm temperature. She bathed herself, using Brigitte’s lavender soaps to clean herself, using her fingers to clean her own bottom out with. Quickly finishing her work, she turned the water off, stepping out of the shower and drying herself.

She rubbed her hand over the mirror, un-fogging it, seeing her cute face looking back at her. She brought out a simple razor, doing a quick-over to make sure she was completely smooth.

Finishing her bathroom needs, she left the room, walking over to the closet Brigitte mentioned. She opened the sliding door, marveling at the wide selections of shirts, pants, blouses, and everything else you could imagine. She noticed the tags on the row in the front as ‘unacceptable’. She moved them to the side, shuddering at the clothes she saw. Numerous dresses, most being aptly described as ‘slutty’, many tight leggings, short cut shirts, and other revealing pieces of clothing adorned the ‘acceptable’ row.

She quivered, shaking as she picked out a small white dress, the trim frilly and barely covering her cage. She pulled out the other items accompanying the dress: thigh-high pink socks, and tight, pink spandex underwear that was very high-waisted, and missing a portion where her bottom was, exposing her pucker to the air. She felt her cage grow crowded as she put the clothes on.

She glanced at floor, groaning, realizing that she locked her pillow in her bedroom. She decided that she deserved the discomfort, it was a lesson for her stupidity. She kneeled by the door, adopting her position Brigitte requested, and sitting patiently for Brigitte to return.

Hana ticked away the seconds, until finally the door slid open; Brigitte walking in. She smiled, seeing how Hana was sitting. Hana opened her mouth, tilting her head up.

Brigitte giggled, bringing her hand up to caress the underside of her jaw. “What a good girl, and I didn’t even have to say anything about it.” She snapped her fingers, Hana’s cage beginning to vibrate. Hana suppressed a shudder, deciding she would figure out later how she made her prison vibrate. Brigitte sauntered around her, studying her, like she was a lioness watching her prey. Hana kept still, trembling with every small touch from Brigitte, wanting only to please her. The Swede walked back to the front of her, kneeling. “Such a good girl.” She said, reaching under her dress, rubbing her orbs and gripping her cage underneath her panties. “I see you wore the entire outfit, just like I asked.” She said, continuing her groping.

Hana began to pant, her tongue sticking out of her mouth, a haze of pleasure enveloping her. Brigitte stood back up, lightly grabbing her lower jaw. “Behave now. I’ll be putting that mouth to work.” She said, pulling her pants down, her underwear already bulging out. Brigitte pulled a chair up, sitting down. “Pull them down.” She ordered, to which Hana eagerly obeyed, reaching her hands up to pull the small panties down.

Her hands were stopped.

“No. With your mouth.” She said, spreading her legs wider. Hana lowered her hands back down to the ground, greedily moving her mouth to the panties, biting the fabric and pulling it down. Hana squeaked with triumph as the panties were lowered enough for Brigitte member to spring out, its length dangling in front of Hana.

Brigitte pulled her panties down all the way to the floor, giving Hana’s cage a quick, light kick, causing her to squeal in pleasure. “Go ahead. I’m waiting.” She said, clearly talking about her waiting member. Hana quickly opened her mouth, beginning swiftly to lick the underside of it, causing Brigitte to start to breath harder. Hana took this as encouragement to continue, kissing and licking Brigitte’s orbs, quickly moving back to her length, kissing the tip, earning a soft moan. Hana closed her eyes, taking the end of Brigitte’s cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, beginning to take the rest of the length into her mouth. She swam in the ecstasy of the warm cock in her mouth, savoring the salty taste of Brigitte’s pre-cum. Hana began to pump the member in her mouth, taking it in and out, hearing Brigitte’s husky breath as she went fast, pleasuring her more.

“P-pet….” Brigitte said. “I’m going to cum soon, you’d better swallow every drop.” She said, lightly putting her hand on her head. “Mmhmm….” Hana said, still occupied with her work, moving her tongue up and down the cock, already feeling it begin to convulse. “Ah….” Brigitte moaned, the only warning Hana got before thick webs of cum shot out of Brigitte’s member, slowly emptying into Hana’s mouth.

Hana slowly took herself off of Brigitte’s length, smiling at the woman, who was surprisingly alert. Hana looked into the other woman’s eyes, giving her pouty eyes as she made a seen of swallowing all of the girls cum.

Brigitte smiled, reaching her hand down under Hana’s dress again, rubbing her privates again. “Good girl.” She said, pulling up her dress more. “Just let me move you.” She said, to which Hana nodded, letting herself go slightly limp. Brigitte pulled her skirt back up again, getting off the chair and moving behind her. Hana moaned, leaned back into her arms, letting her touch her. Brigitte chose to reward her, touching the girls locked cock through her panties, stroking the pink panties up and down, enjoying the small shivers the girl gave her. She bent the girl over, who squeaked. She put the girl over her knee, raising her dress up, seeing that her panties already had a hole in the back.

“You will not cum, but you will squirm in pleasure, and never receive your orgasm.” She lightly spanked the girls bottom. “What do you say?” Hana felt her skirt pulled back up, and Brigitte’s commands, feeling the hand yo her butt.

“Thank you Mistress!” She said quickly, desperately even. “Thank you for rewarding a slave like me who does not deserve it.” She finished. Hana heard a chuckle behind her, before two fingers teased at the opening of her pucker. Hana moaned, feeling the two digets quickly enter her, twisting in circles inside of her. Her cage, the tiny .5 inches was not enough for her clit, it struggling to swell to full size, but permanently denied that privilege. Her eyes glossed over, loving the feeling of the denial, the rough fingering she was experiencing was rocking her forwards and back, making her tongue stick out and she began to pant. She had to cum so bad, but she was denied it.


End file.
